


m

by j04d4ns1ut



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Homestuck, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, History, History Jokes, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Kill Me, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, dont attack me, im so sorry, im so stupid for writing this, please this is a joke, this is ironic PLEASE
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j04d4ns1ut/pseuds/j04d4ns1ut
Summary: gift for ryo05122003
Relationships: Frisk & Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), George III of the United Kingdom/Alexander Hamilton, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	m

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryo05122003](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ryo05122003).



king george 3 pulled out his massive cock from hamiltons tight little hole "ur daddys girl >:)" hamilton moaned "y-yes daddy-kun~!" papyrus was behind the king, witnessing it all while sans obliterated his asshole "p-papyrus... im gonna-" he was cut off by his cum shooting into papyrus's hole. pap squelched and yelped in pain as sans man milk entered him at 93485 miles per hour, shooting bullets and his prostate, making him jizz even more. "s-sans... im out of cum..." it was true, of course. and it was visible that pap's balls were so shrunken and shriveled it looked like they could implode. frisk moaned slightly as they pulled their strap on out of papyrus's hole as well. papyrus and frisk had a quick exchange. "that felt amazing getting double stuffed by you two..." papy mewled. george and hamilton were recovering and ready for the two people waiting across the bed. dave strider and john egbert. they were making out sexily and hotly and cutely and were ready for insertion. hamilton bended over, gradually accepting sans', papyrus', frisk's, king george's, dave's, and john's long members. he moaned vigorously, pushing back into every thrust the 6 people's members all together. after 10 hours of sixtuplet stuffing, hamilton let out a long moan as he cummed, soon joined by the other 6 (besides frisks strap) cumming bullets. all 7 soon fell asleep like babies, only to awake to someone vomiting. one of them was missing and only 6 left to hear the disgusting sounds of vomit protruding from someones food chewer. they all ran over to the bathroom like it was a two legged race except with 6 people. hamilton was bent over the toilet, hurling. "hahhahaahahaha its morning sickness bc its possible to show signs of pregnancy they day after sex ahahha" hamilton croaked. the 6 all looked at each other and looked at hamilton and they all knew by the gleam in each others eyes. "stay bent over" dave said to hamilton. they all knew and dove into hamiltons asshole again, giving the baby a taste of their cum. ":yeah u like that u dirty slut?" they said in unison. "y-yes~!" said hamilton. the baby in the male womb was surounded by cum and jizz and man milk everywhere and it went 0_0 bc it was surprised how much there was. there wuz so much that it replaced the babys amniotic fluid. im talking gallons. a bajillion gallons even. sextillion gallons. a lot. 21 months later and the year late baby was birthed to. it was covered in cum and jizz and man milk and even its first words were "i love mpreg homestuck x hamilton x undertale fanfics" and they all lived happily ever after the end.


End file.
